


Adventures in Babysitting

by belca77777



Series: Puzzle Pieces [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Arto gets in trouble, Babysitting, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Don't copy to another site, Kid!Fic, M/M, Overprotective, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, lots of trouble, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: У Арто Роджерса талант выходить на улицу и навлекать на себя разного рода неприятности. Стив справляется с этим со всеми присущими ему мужеством и достоинством. Вообще-то, нет.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Puzzle Pieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adventures in Babysitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840439) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



— Стив. Можно мне сходить в магазин с Клинтом?

При звуке голоса, знакомого как собственное сердцебиение, Стив неопределенно хмыкает, поднимает от книги взгляд и сталкивается нос к носу с зависшим перед ним Арто, упирающимся ладонями в подлокотники его кресла.

— Личное пространство, Арт, — устало вздыхает Стив, но не может не улыбнуться. — Мы уже говорили об этом.

Арто наклоняется еще сильнее и прижимается своим лбом к его.

— Можно мне сходить в магазин с Клинтом? — повторяет он. — Пожалуйста, Стив, пожалуйста.

Стив задумывается, а потом кивает. Арто восторженно вопит и, подняв руки, начинает радостно скакать по комнате. Стив качает головой и кладет книгу на столик.  
— Ладно, идем, — говорит он, собираясь встать.

— Нет, — Арто яростно трясет головой между все еще вытянутыми руками. — Я иду с Клинтом.

Стив замирает.  
— Ты хочешь пойти без меня? — он слышит свой голос и понимает, что по его тону легко понять, насколько он сбит с толку. Черт. Арто продолжает проводить большую часть времени, приклеившись к Стиву, а тут вдруг собирается куда-то без него…

Ну, ай.

— Я пойду с Клинтом, — говорит Арто, бросаясь вперед и забираясь к Стиву на колени. — Всего на минутку. Ты оставайся здесь, а я вернусь через минутку.

Нет, думает Стив. Ни в коем случае. Арто собирается выйти из здания без него или Тони? Ни единого шанса.

Должно быть, по его лицу видно, о чем он думает, потому что Арто начинает растерянно заглядывать ему в глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, — говорит он, гладя Стива по плечам. — Пожалуйста. Папа.

— Ты же знаешь, что не можешь уйти без меня, — отвечает Стив. — А если что-нибудь случится?

Он сразу замолкает, жалея о том, что сказал. Потому что не должен говорить того, что могло бы заставить Арто испугаться или почувствовать себя уязвимым. Однако тот, похоже, ничуть об этом не переживает и переходит к следующему аргументу.

— Баки, — серьезно произносит он, и, должно быть, он очень хочет пойти, раз пытается использовать Баки в качестве козыря. — Он тоже идет.

Ну, его, конечно, будет достаточно для того, чтобы защитить Арто. К тому же есть еще Клинт, и, скорее всего, все будет в порядке.

И все же Стив качает головой.  
— Нет.

— Это нечестно, — бурчит Арто, резко откидываясь назад. Стив хватает его за запястье, чтобы замедлить его спуск с колен, и осторожно опускает на пол. — Ты сказал, что все будут присматривать за мной, и Баки сильный, а я вернусь примерно через минуту.

— Я сказал «нет».

— Ну, пожалуйста, — Арто упирается пяткой в пол, и Стив предупреждающе смотрит на него. Арто перестает брыкаться, но продолжает ныть. — Пожалуйста. Я буду хорошо себя вести.

Стив вздыхает и трет лоб.  
— В другой раз, — пытается выкрутиться он, но Арто энергично мотает головой.

— Сегодня. Клинт сказал, что я могу пойти с ним сегодня, или он уйдет без меня.

— А почему я не могу сходить с вами?

— Не-е-ет, — скулит Арто, растягивая слово так, как это обычно делает Бартон. Он перекатывается на живот и закрывает лицо руками. — Ты нечестный, Стив. Ты никогда не пускаешь меня на улицу.

— Не выдумывай, — категорично заявляет Стив, а потом вздыхает, достает телефон и, игнорируя жалобные причитания, набирает Тони, надеясь, что тот не слишком увлечен работой в здании Бакстера…

— Свет моей жизни, великолепный мускулистый мужчина всея Америки, моя лучшая половина, что я могу для тебя сделать? — мурлычет Тони, и Стив закатывает глаза.

— Остановись.

— Я пытаюсь быть милым. Почему ты не позволяешь мне быть милым?

— Арто хочет пойти в магазин с Клинтом, — не поддаваясь, говорит Стив. — Без меня.

— Пойти без тебя? — удивленно тянет Тони. — Нихрена себе. Срочно собирай пресс-конференцию — у нас революция. Я должен отметить этот день в календаре?

— Я сказал «нет», — продолжает Стив. Внизу, у его ног, несчастно воет Арто, заглушая вопли руками. Драматизм несколько слабеет, когда он смотрит вверх, чтобы убедиться, что Стив все еще наблюдает. Потом хитрый глаз снова прячется за ладонями.

— Естественно, — говорит Тони. — Он принял это решение уважительно и стойко?

— Нет, — вздыхает Стив. — Он говорит, что Баки тоже пойдет с ними.

Тони молчит. Стив позволяет ему подумать. В конце концов, он не единственный родитель Арто и не должен в одиночестве принимать такие решения.

— Только в магазин, — наконец произносит Тони. — И с Бартоном идет Барнс?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал «да», — шепчет в трубку Стив. Арто с надеждой вскидывает голову.

— Ну ты же не можешь вечно держать его при себе, — резонно замечает Тони. — Слушай, если мы кому-то и доверяем, то это Бартону с Барнсом. И да, я тоже не могу поверить, что говорю такое. Но, думаю, они справятся. А еще я понимаю, что ты втайне расстроился из-за того, что он не хочет брать тебя с собой, поэтому собираюсь закончить побыстрее и вернуться домой.

В кои-то веки Стив принимает эту демонстрацию поддержки без возражений.  
— Спасибо.

— Уже в пути.

— Можно мне пойти? — умоляюще глядя на Стива, спрашивает Арто. — Тони сказал «можно»? Я ведь могу пойти, правда? Со мной все будет в порядке, и я вернусь через пять минут.

— Только что это была минутка.

— Ну… пять, — говорит Арто. — Или десять. А может, шестнадцать. Или сто?

— У тебя будет столько времени, сколько понадобится для того, чтобы добраться туда и обратно… Арто, постой!

Он не успевает договорить, а тот, восторженно взвизгнув, вскакивает с пола и несется к двери. Однако, услышав крик Стива, останавливается и умоляюще смотрит на него.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — повторяет он, возвращаясь.

— Я говорю «да», просто подожди, — Стив встает и берет Арто на руки. — Если ты пойдешь… — медленно начинает он, и Арто принимается быстро кивать, — … то все время будешь держаться за Клинта или Баки.

— Сэр, есть, сэр.

— Я серьезно, — строго произносит Стив.

— Буду, буду, обещаю. Вот так, — он крепко сжимает одну ладонь другой. — Это как будто бы Клинт.

Стив, честно говоря, предпочел бы Баки, потому что при резком рывке Арто легко мог бы вырваться от Клинта, но Арто все еще немного настороженно относился к Баки и совсем не являлся поклонником бионической руки.

— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Но если ты нарушишь это правило, то завтра вообще никуда не пойдешь. Даже в сад на крыше. И никакого Омари для игр, понял?

— Понял, понял, а теперь можно я пойду? — нетерпеливо вертится Арто.

— Да. Можно. Я отведу тебя к Клинту и Баки и расскажу им наше новое правило.

Арто вдруг прижимается к нему и обнимает за шею.  
— Я вернусь, — шепчет он так, будто обещает, и Стив чувствует, как у него немного разрывается сердце. Он точно так же говорил ему, что вернется. — Я вернусь, обещаю, — продолжает Арто. — Вернусь к тебе.

— Я рад, — сглатывая, говорит Стив. — А теперь пойдем поищем твою обувь.

***

— В прошлый раз я тоже его отпустил… — Стив замолкает и принимается разглядывать свои колени.

— В прошлый раз его похитила Гидра, и у нас был адский день, — спокойно возражает Тони. — Шансы на то, что это случится снова, довольно малы. С ним все будет в порядке.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ладно, не знаю. Но я должен в это верить, иначе сойду с ума.

Стив поднимает на него взгляд. Тони стоит перед верстаком и возится с чем-то совсем крошечным.

Стив встает, подходит к нему сзади и кладет руки на бедра, большими пальцами поглаживая мягкую кожу ремня. Прижимается губами к шее, и Тони удовлетворенно вздыхает, опуская руки.  
— Ты пытаешься соблазнить меня, чтобы отвлечь?

— Нет. Просто я чувствую себя лучше, когда нахожусь рядом.

— Дурачок, — ласково тянет Тони, поворачивая к нему голову. — Точно не пытаешься?

— Ну… Если мы позволили ему отправиться куда-то без нас, то теперь имеем законное право заняться сексом, — Стив задумчиво смотрит в потолок, а Тони смеется.

— Сообщи, когда отпустишь его больше, чем на пятнадцать минут. Делать это по-быстрому становится слишком утомительным.

— Приму к сведению, — говорит Стив, изображая спокойствие. — Как давно они ушли? Черт, надо было поставить на них маячки.

— На них уже есть маячки. Как думаешь, мы будем ужасными родителями, если поставим его и на Арто?

— Скорее всего, — кивает Стив, обнимая Тони за пояс и прижимаясь к его спине. Он чувствует запах металла, канифоли и тепло его кожи. — Я голосую «за».

Тони фыркает.  
— Если мы сделаем это, то лет в четырнадцать он нам непременно это припомнит.

— Ему никогда не будет четырнадцать. Он навсегда останется семилетним, — Стив в ужасе качает головой. — Я был жутким подростком. У меня так и не случилось скачка роста, которого я так ждал, поэтому я был на всех несколько… обижен.

— Ну, он суперсолдат, это ему не грозит, — говорит Тони, а потом вздыхает. — Слушай, а ты не мог бы перестать быть настолько драматичным и иррациональным? Это заставляет меня чувствовать необходимость изображать голос разума, а это неправильно.

Стив морщится и опускает подбородок ему на плечо.  
— Все еще не могу поверить, что он захотел уйти без меня.

— Знаю, — Тони успокаивающе гладит его по руке.

Когда раздается голос ДЖАРВИСа, сообщающий, что мальчики вернулись, они наперегонки несутся к лифту.

***

После первого удачного похода Стив немного расслабляется. Пока с Арто Баки, он постепенно привыкает к мысли, что тот может пойти куда-нибудь без него. Просто в магазин, или прогуляться по парку, или съездить в Уэст-Честер, чтобы навестить Омари и остальных. В этой поездке за рулем сидит Тони. Потому что Стив, испытав Баки с Клинтом, не стыдится признаться, что не доверяет им вести машину, в которой находится его сын. А еще он не доверяет статистике, согласно данным которой у того, кого он сажает за руль, довольно много нарушений ПДД. Ведь почти все машины, которые разбил Тони, были повреждены намеренно, так что это не считается.

Однако, когда Тони предлагает ему уехать на всю ночь и оставить Арто с Баки и Клинтом, защитные рефлексы Стива тут же возвращаются с яростным «черт возьми, нет».

К сожалению — или к счастью, это как посмотреть, — Тони очень убедителен. Он говорит Стиву, что Арто ни за что не выйдет из башни, так как у них вдобавок к обычной группе поддержки есть еще и няня-ДЖАРВИС. К тому же Наташа тоже обещала остаться. Решимость Стива слабеет, и к тому времени, как Тони начинает расписывать их грядущий грязный, разнузданный гостиничный секс, он сдается.

Стив держится, пока они не добираются до отеля. Как только он видит номер с одной спальней и думает о том, что по соседству не будет Арто, он ломается.

— Я звоню Арто, — заявляет он, бросает на кровать сумку, садится рядом, вытаскивает телефон и набирает Клинта.

— Ну, ты продержался четыре часа. Черт, я проспорил Наташе полтинник…

Стив обиженно надувается, но в трубке раздается голос, а на экране появляется знакомое улыбающееся лицо, и он обо всем забывает.

— Стив!

— Привет, — облегченно выдыхает он. Как же это глупо… — Ты в порядке?

— Ага, — кивает Арто, не замечая его смятения. — А мы едим торт.

— Не говори, что я кормлю тебя тортами! — раздается шепот кого-то невидимого.

Арто отводит взгляд от камеры, и Стив понимает, что этим кем-то может быть только Клинт.  
— Хорошо, — тоже шепчет Арто и смотрит на Стива. — Я не ем торт на обед.

— Мы вас поймали, — улыбается Тони, садясь рядом со Стивом. — Вы там хорошо себя ведете?

— Ага, — снова кивает Арто. Изображение немного смещается, и сначала они видят его футболку с Дартом Вейдером, а потом: стены, потолок и снова стены, но уже другие.

— Smart Art, нас сейчас укачает, — жалуется Тони.

— Я иду на крышу! — кричит Арто, когда им демонстрируют вид на телевизор и диваны. — Баки, подожди!

На экране появляется лицо Арто.  
— Можно я пойду? Я скоро вернусь.

Он быстро чмокает экран и пропадает. Появляется улыбающийся Клинт.  
— С ним все нормально, — говорит он. Комната у него за спиной пуста. — Хотите, я скажу ему позвонить вам перед сном?

В его тоне слышится что-то вроде «у нас все хорошо, прекрати дергаться и не звони больше», но он выглядит понимающим. Стив кивает, но все равно чувствует себя странно подавленным.

— Ну… пока… — говорит он, и Клинт салютует и отключается. Стив смотрит на темный экран до тех пор, пока Тони не выхватывает у него телефон и не швыряет на кровать.

— Я знаю, — без предисловий произносит он. — Это глупо, но я тоже по нему скучаю.

Стив вздыхает.  
— Ненавижу это, — признается он. — Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь это почувствую.

— Ты хороший отец, Роджерс, — говорит Тони, гладя его по лбу, а потом по волосам за ухом.

— Ты лучше.

— Ну, да… ну, да… — с притворной серьезностью тянет Тони, картинно закатывая глаза. — У меня твердые десять из десяти, а у тебя явно четверка. Может, пятерка в хороший день…

Стив ничего не может с собой поделать и начинает смеяться. Потом наклоняется и нежно целует его.

— У нас несколько часов до отъезда, — шепчет Тони между поцелуями. — Несколько часов, представляешь?

— И чем займемся? — поднимает бровь Стив и снова смеется, когда Тони раздраженно фыркает и, взяв за толстовку, тянет его на себя.

***

Поездка проходит волшебно. Как и та, что они организовывают несколькими неделями позже — всё еще на одну ночь, но уже без признаков паники со стороны Стива. А потом, когда Клинт с Баки начинают брать Арто с собой на обед, на блины, на мороженое или на другие сладости, Стив почти не нервничает. А Тони даже начинает сам предлагать им взять Арто, чтобы дать им со Стивом передохнуть.

Ну и, конечно, именно тогда все идет наперекосяк.

***

Стив ни о чем таком не думает, лежа на скамье в спортзале и в восьмитысячный раз поднимая штангу, когда на другом конце комнаты звонит телефон.

— Что значит его арестовали? — нарушает тишину шокированный голос Тони.

Стив замирает. Потом медленно фиксирует гриф и садится.

— Ты, блядь, что? — недоверчиво тянет Тони. — Боже мой, Барнс, ты…

— Что случилось? — настойчиво спрашивает Стив, потому что если Тони говорит с Баки, а кого-то арестовали — значит, это Клинта и, о Боже, с ними Арто.

— Бартона арестовали, — неверяще сообщает Тони и снова возвращается к разговору. — Ты где? Барнс, это уже слишком! С тобой мой ребенок, а ты… Я надеру тебе задницу…

Он продолжает угрожать Баки всю дорогу до гаража в подвале. Стива, идущего следом, начинает подташнивать. Ему необходимо увидеть Арто прямо сейчас.

***

Когда они, взвизгнув шинами, тормозят у полицейского кордона, то обнаруживают, что да, Клинт и правда арестован. Он сидит в наручниках на заднем сиденье полицейской машины и, увидев подходящих Стива с Тони, быстро сползает пониже.

Арто тоже сидит на заднем сиденье, но уже в другой патрульной машине. У него в руке мороженое, он играет с рацией и выглядит абсолютно довольным. Баки стоит на стрёме, прислонившись к двери и сложив руки на груди. Арто замечает Стива с Тони первым и радостно машет им рукой.

— Ну… — говорит Тони, глядя на него через окно, — … мой ребенок в полицейской машине.

— Это сейчас самое безопасное место, — пожимает плечами Баки и успокаивающе хлопает Стива по плечу. — Прежде чем начать орать, выслушай меня.

Оказывается, Клинта арестовали за то, что он повалил на землю человека. Который прямо возле посольства Соковии собирался взять на мушку посла. В суматохе — несмотря на протесты Клинта и на его заявления о том, что он является Мстителем — его задержали вместе с преступником.

— Клинт избил плохого парня, — радостно сообщает Арто, высовываясь из открытого окна. Мороженое в его руке размеренно капает на асфальт. — Он супергерой.

— О Боже, — вздыхает Стив и, взяв его подмышки, вытаскивает прямо через окно. Арто хохочет и крепко прижимается к Стиву, а тот сажает его на законное место на своем бедре и морщится, когда перепачканные мороженым пальцы оставляют липкие отпечатки на его белой футболке. Хотя по сравнению с «красотой», оставленной Арто в машине, он, кажется, легко отделался. Стив очень надеется, что офицеры любят тройной шоколад.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Тони Арто, который кивает, увлеченно слизывая сладкие потеки с руки. — Арто, серьезно. Ты в порядке?

— Клинт избил плохого парня, — повторяет тот. — А Баки меня спрятал.

Стив с Тони синхронно разворачиваются и смотрят на Баки. Тот равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
— Бартон бросился на мужика с пистолетом, а я схватил пацана и побежал в другую сторону.

— Ага, своей противной рукой, — бурчит Арто, обвиняюще глядя на Баки.

— Эй, — вмешивается Тони. — Баки и его рука позаботились о твоей безопасности, — говорит он. — Побольше уважения.

Арто в ответ быстро отворачивается и лицом, измазанным мороженым, утыкается Стиву в плечо. Баки закатывает глаза.

— Не за что, — кивает он. — А теперь прошу прощения, но мне нужно переговорить с Клинтом.

— Баки… — предупреждающе произносит Стив. — Только без рукоприкладства.

— По плану я — дерусь, а он — хватает ребенка и сваливает. Но нет, этот идиот несется к вооруженному психу так, будто он бессмертный.

— Ну… когда ты так говоришь… — задумчиво вздыхает Стив. — Громко не ори.

Баки уходит, а Тони встает на его место, прислоняется к машине и точно так же складывает руки.

— Так что, мы из-за этого злимся на Клинта? А он, между прочим, не дал свершиться убийству.

— В то время, когда присматривал за нашим ребенком.

— Спас день.

— Бросился на человека с пистолетом, когда должен был быть с Арто.

— Предотвратил международный кризис.

— Ну… не знаю… А что бы мы сделали?

— Мы бы оба схватили Арто и убежали. А в итоге получили бы мертвого посла и очередной разнос Мстителей.

— Может быть. Но все равно… не сердись, но они больше никогда не будут нянчиться с нашим сыном.

Арто поднимает голову.  
— Что? Нет!

— Согласен. Нет, Роджерс, я накладываю вето, — твердо заявляет Тони, забирает Арто у Стива, ставит на землю и берет за руку. — Это произошло не потому, что они некомпетентны. Это вполне могло случиться и с нами. Мы Мстители, и дерьмо — не смей говорить так — случается. И когда оно случилось сегодня, они спасли посла и уберегли Арто.

— Ты не можешь так говорить! — кричит Стив вслед уходящему Тони и весело подпрыгивающему рядом с ним Арто.

— Ты тоже! — не оборачиваясь, в ответ кричит Тони. — Я пойду спасать Бартона, а ты заводи машину.

Стив сжимает челюсти и недовольно складывает на груди руки. Потому что если он пойдет следом и, забросив Арто на плечо, отправится домой, Тони назовет его сумасшедшей мамашей прямо перед всеми.

Сзади кто-то робко покашливает, и, обернувшись, Стив видит немного нервного полицейского.  
— Простите, Капитан Роджерс, не могли бы вы… Эй, что, черт возьми, случилось с моей машиной?

Офицер рывком распахивает дверь и начинает возмущенно причитать. Стив смотрит на свою обличительно покрытую мороженым майку и шепотом матерится.

***

На этот раз Тони удается настоять на своем. После того, как Стив достаточно успокаивается и все хорошенько обдумывает, он признает, что, возможно, случившееся больше связано с международными политическими разногласиями и стечением определенных обстоятельств, а не с отсутствием у Баки с Клинтом способностей в деле наблюдения за Арто. Весомым доводом в пользу союза бебиситтеров Бартон/Барнс становится фраза Тони о том, что если они оградят Арто от его нянек, то это может негативно сказаться на его языковом развитии, и — что тоже довольно существенно — они со Стивом больше никогда не смогут проводить время без приклеенного к ним ребенка.

И, получив неохотное одобрение Стива, они продолжают водить Арто во все их обычные места. В парк, в кафе-мороженое, в местную блинную. Они даже умудряются без происшествий сводить его в зоопарк.

А вот в океанариуме случается инцидент…

На этот раз звонят Стиву. Они с Тони лежат в постели, когда вибрация у него в кармане нарушает покой их ленивого полудня. Зевая, Стив достает телефон и, прежде чем ответить, с интересом смотрит на неизвестный номер.

— Да?

— Алло, Капитан Роджерс? Здравствуйте, это лейтенант Эверсманн, полиция Нью-Йорка. У нас тут в океанариуме несколько ваших ребят, может, вы захотите подъехать.

Стив непонимающе моргает.  
— Что? — спрашивает он, а потом мозг включается, и он резко садится, сбрасывая лежащую на краю подушку. — У вас… Арто? Что случилось? Вы кого-то арестовали?

У Тони от удивления отвисает челюсть. Он поднимает голову и вытягивает шею.  
— Ты что, издеваешься?

— Нет, никто не арестован, — поспешно заверяет его офицер. — Просто… произошел инцидент. Думаю, вам с мистером Старком нужно все уладить.

— Всё в порядке? — уточняет Стив, выбираясь из кровати, Тони тоже встает. — Где они?

— Да, всё в порядке. Просто они немного промокли.

— Что?

***

Когда они приезжают в океанариум, то обнаруживают, что тот закрыт. Снаружи толпятся недовольные туристы, а перед зданием припарковано несколько полицейских машин. Им навстречу бежит офицер и провожает их внутрь. Всё кажется вполне нормальным, пока они не добираются до третьего этажа. За углом слышится несколько голосов, а само место выглядит немного… затопленным.

Тони начинает смеяться.

— Не смешно, — хмурится Стив, наступая на мокрое ковровое покрытие. Оно хлюпает под его кроссовками, и резкий запах соли бьет им в носы.

— А по-моему смешно, — улыбается Тони, снимая солнечные очки. — Теперь мы легко выиграем спор, приведя отличный аргумент — «вот поэтому у тебя нет аквариума».

Они заворачивают за угол и видят промокших до нитки Баки и Клинта с Арто, рядком сидящих на лавочке. У всех на плечах одеяла. Баки под своим без футболки, и вид у него спокойный и веселый. Клинт прижимает к щеке пакет со льдом, и над ним хлопочет кто-то из местных сотрудников. Еще здесь несколько охранников и два копа.

Как всегда, Арто замечает их первым.  
— Стив! — кричит он, виновато переводя взгляд с Тони на Стива. — Не хотел, не хотел, прости.

То, чего именно Арто не хотел делать, совершенно очевидно. В высоком цилиндрическом аквариуме в центре помещения зияет приличная дыра, поблескивающая на свету зазубренными краями. Ниже нее все еще есть вода, в которой бесшумно покачиваются несколько вялых медуз.

— О, Боже, — останавливается Стив. — Вы не могли…

— Могли, могли, — продолжая идти, кивает Тони. — Арт, тебя медуза не обожгла?

Арто тут же бросается к нему, обнимает за пояс и утыкается лицом в бедро.

— Э-э, вот… — начинает один из сотрудников, беспомощно указывая Стиву на аквариум. — Ваш ребенок разбил резервуар.

К удивлению Стива, Баки хмыкает. Клинт оборачивается к нему, и тогда тот начинает сдавленно смеяться.

— Это не смешно! — кричит Клинт, хлопая его по плечу.

— О Боже, — Баки наклоняется вперед и продолжает смеяться. — Это была самая забавная вещь, которую я когда-либо видел.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Стив. — Клинт, тебя ужалили?

— У него на лице была медуза, — сообщает Арто. — Он закричал, уронил меня и побежал.

Баки смеется еще громче. Тони присоединяется, и тогда даже Стив больше не может сохранять невозмутимый вид.

— Да пошли вы, придурки, — бурчит Клинт. — Я не кричал.

— Я был у него на плечах, — продолжает Арто, глядя на Тони снизу вверх. Тот смеется и ласково убирает мокрые волосы у него со лба. — Я не нарочно.

— Прошу прощения? — раздается сзади неуверенный голос, принадлежащий взволнованному джентльмену в костюме с перекинутой через руку курткой. — Господа, простите, что прерываю, но мы должны обсудить…

— Плату за аквариум, ага, — кивает Тони, все еще глядя на Арто. — Тебя очень дорого содержать.

Арто несколько раз моргает.  
— Прости?

Баки, все еще посмеиваясь, вытирает глаза металлическими пальцами.  
— Как будто ты можешь злиться на это лицо, Старк, — говорит он, потом смотрит на Клинта и снова начинает смеяться. Клинт сердито толкает его локтем.

Стив качает головой и протягивает к Арто руку. Тот подходит и дергает его за майку до тех пор, пока он не соглашается поднять его и посадить на плечи. Тони достает бумажник.

— Будь осторожен, — говорит он, проходя мимо Клинта рядом с сотрудником океанариума, который благоговейно смотрит на кредитку Тони в своей руке. — Он может разбить еще что-нибудь, и ты закончишь с акулой на лице.

— Акулы?! — вскидывается Арто, стуча пятками по груди Стива. — Мы можем увидеть акул?!

— Нет. Нам пора, — отвечает Стив, не обращая внимания на то, что Арто начинает ныть и резко падает назад. Баки подходит к ним сзади и услужливо толкает Арто вперед. Тогда тот валится Стиву на голову. — Извините, ребята, — и он рукой, не занятой щиколоткой Арто, машет смотрящему на него широко раскрытыми глазами потрясенному персоналу. Двое машут в ответ, а третий достает телефон и снимает их на камеру.

***

Стив не устраивает истерику из-за эпизода с аквариумом. Во всяком случае, не слишком сильную. Потом он начинает разговор с Клинтом и Баки, в котором небрежно спрашивает, чья же это была гребаная идея, позволить Арто долбить по стеклянной емкости, полной медуз? А еще потом, также небрежно спрашивает, что бы они, блядь, стали делать, если бы Арто захлебнулся или был ужален. Ни на один свой вопрос он не получает удовлетворительного ответа.

Клинт выглядит совершенно поникшим, но пытается это скрыть. Баки сразу же бросается на его защиту и велит Стиву отвалить, потому что это вообще-то Тони поощряет Арто стучать в окна, чтобы досадить людям, так что, скорее всего, это его вина. У Стива перед глазами появляется красная пелена, и он, возможно, говорит Баки, что выбросит его из окна.

Прежде чем Баки со Стивом бросятся в рукопашную, Тони снова приходится стать голосом разума. Стив с Баки, выглядя как угрюмые подростки, просят друг у друга прощения, и Клинт успокаивается. Это ни в малейшей степени не его вина. Просто, может быть, родителям Арто стоит на будущее запретить ему барабанить по стеклянным резервуарам, содержащим тысячи литров морской воды и ядовитых беспозвоночных.

***

Они расходятся по комнатам, чтобы немного остыть, и когда на следующий день Арто будит всех в четыре утра, потому что услышал снаружи птицу, все возвращаются к нормальной жизни.

Переломным моментом для Стива оказывается день, когда Баки, Клинт и Наташа берут Арто с собой на Кони-Айленд. Стив слышал много страшилок о том, как детей, предварительно накормив сладкой ватой и позволив по самое немогу набегаться по парку, сажали на Колесо Обозрения. Но он легко и радостно отмахивается от всего этого и со спокойной душой отпускает его, перед этим обняв и поцеловав на прощание. (Наташа за рулем. Стив добавил ее в список приемлемых водителей, вынудив дать обещание, что, пока Арто в машине, она никогда не сделает того, что делала в Париже. Она закатывает глаза и сообщает, что Арто, вероятно, нашел бы это забавным. Стив совершенно ясно дает ей понять, что ему плевать на то, что Арто считает забавным, она просто никогда не должна этого делать.)

Это тихий и приятный день без Арто, и Стив виновато наслаждается им. Он долго обедает в ресторане с Тони, прежде чем тот улетает на встречу с инвесторами в Чикаго, а затем встречается с Марией Хилл, которая, к его удивлению, производит на него весьма приятное впечатление. Потом совершает недолгую поездку на мотоцикле домой, и у него еще остается целый час, чтобы просто посидеть, расслабиться, послушать музыку и неспеша порисовать.

Все так и происходит, пока ему не звонит звучащий как-то напряженно Баки.

— Что случилось? — выпрямляясь, спрашивает Стив. Альбом падает на пол, карандаш откатывается в сторону.

— С ним все в порядке, — тут же отвечает Баки. — Но он расстроен и отказывается идти, что немного проблематично, поскольку он находится прямо под гребаным колесом. Его сейчас закрыли…

Хорошее настроение Стива тут же испаряется.  
— Ты издеваешься? Что случилось?

— Его тошнило. И он испугался. Хочешь, чтобы я вытащил его и привез домой?

— Черт, — выдыхает Стив, вставая. — Нет, Баки, не надо. У него может случиться истерика, а там полно людей…

— Знаю, поэтому и звоню. Ты нужен здесь.

— Уже еду, — говорит Стив, моментально включая режим миссии. Он хватает ключи и кроссовки и идет к двери. — Не звони Тони.

— Ну… кстати, об этом. Думаю, у второго папы Арто наверняка есть его фотография. Так что существует всего один шанс на миллиард, что Тони не подключен к интернету, и что у него нет оповещения на упоминание Арто, проходящее через ДЖАРВИСа…

— Черт, — Стив быстро переосмысливает ситуацию. — Звони Тони. Я выезжаю.

Когда он добирается до места, у аттракциона толпится куча народу. Несмотря на то, что Стив в паре секунд от того, чтобы поддаться панической атаке, он идет — не бежит — и никого не отталкивает, крепко сжимая в руках шлем и ключи. Он не успел надеть свои обычные темные очки и бейсболку, поэтому все узнают его.

Первой он видит Наташу; она встречает его перед толпой и выглядит спокойной и серьезной. Она молча поворачивается и ведет его туда, где Клинт с полицией образовали временный кордон, не подпуская любопытных. Клинт выглядит так, будто вот-вот начнет направо и налево махать кулаками, и решительно не смотрит на Стива, когда тот проходит мимо. Баки нигде не видно.

Стив находит его по другую сторону барьера. Он сидит на корточках возле края металлической платформы, на которой стоит колесо. Стив опускается рядом, и его сердце болезненно сжимается, когда он видит Арто, скукожившегося в невероятно узкой щели. Он уткнулся лицом в колени и крепко обхватил их руками. Эта картина разбивает Стиву сердце; после похищения в прошлом году он поклялся, что больше никогда не позволит Арто пострадать, но вот он здесь, один и сильно напуган.

— Привет, Smart Art, — тихо говорит Стив, кладет шлем и протягивает к Арто руку.

Тот поворачивает голову и медленно и молча выползает наружу и забирается к Стиву на колени. Тот встает вместе с ним, и Арто сразу начинает плакать.

— Эй, эй, ну ты чего? Я здесь, всё хорошо, — говорит Стив, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, хотя большая его часть в ужасе. Арто плачет, и все всё видят, и будут осуждать его и гадать, какого черта он позволил этому случиться.

— Меня тошнило, — всхлипывает Арто ему в шею.

— Да, я знаю, — кивает Стив, потому что доказательства не только на Арто, но уже и на нем. И тут его осеняет. — Тебя никогда раньше не тошнило, да?

— Нет, — всхлипывает Арто. — Мне это не нравится.

— Мне тоже, — говорит Стив, слишком хорошо помня то ужасное чувство, которое возникало у него после того, как его тошнило. И неприятный привкус во рту, и трясущиеся руки и дрожащие ноги, которые никак не хотели слушаться, и боль в животе, которая никак не хотела проходить. — Поехали домой.

Он поворачивается и перелезает через забор. Расстроенный Баки хочет ему помочь и протягивает руку.  
— Стив.

— Нет, — резко бросает тот. — Просто не надо.

Баки отступает и молча кивает. Поднимает шлем Стива и ключи и идет за ними.

— Нат, отвези нас домой, — натянуто просит Стив, и она бесстрастно кивает. Клинт по-прежнему избегает его взгляда и исчезает вместе с Баки, хотя у него нет шлема, а ведь он, несомненно, собирается сесть на заднее сиденье мотоцикла.

Полиция без проблем отпускает их, и вскоре Стив с Арто, свернувшимся калачиком у него на коленях — он не захотел садиться в детское кресло, — оказывается на заднем сиденье машины. Стив тоже не может заставить себя отпустить его и поэтому просто пристегивает их обоих ремнями.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы не хотели, чтобы всё так вышло? — осторожно начинает Наташа, заводя мотор.

— Конечно, понимаю, — огрызается Стив. Он так зол на Баки, Клинта и Нат за то, что они позволили этому случиться, и на папарацци за то, что те их фотографировали, и на себя за то, что его там не было. Он должен был быть с Арто. Должен был быть его безопасным местом.

Вибрирующий в кармане телефон заставляет его вынырнуть из круговерти мыслей. Он неуклюже вытаскивает его из-под застывшего Арто и видит, что это Тони. Он отвечает, боясь, что тот начнет высказывать ему всё то, о чем он только что думал. То, что он подвел Арто и все испортил.

— Привет.

— Ты забрал его? — немедленно спрашивает Тони.

— Да, я его забрал, — отвечает Стив, чувствуя себя страшно вымотанным.

— TMZ выложили фото, на котором наш ребенок бегает весь перепачканный рвотой и рыдает. Под ним куча комментариев о том, что мы ужасные родители, и еще большая куча вопросов, где же в это время находишься ты.

Стив прикрывает глаза рукой и начинает их тереть.  
— Я догадывался, что так и будет.

— Я возвращаюсь домой, — говорит Тони, и у Стива даже нет сил возразить. Он хочет, чтобы Тони вернулся.

— Хорошо, Тони.

— Почему его вообще начало тошнить? Он еще слишком мал для этого чертова колеса.

— Хороший вопрос, Тони… Нат? Что вы сделали с Арто? Почему его затошнило?

— Скормили слишком много вредной пищи и позволили перевозбудиться, — отвечает Наташа, не сводя взгляда с дороги. — Он сказал, что чувствует себя прекрасно.

— Ему семь. Конечно, он скажет, что чувствует себя прекрасно, если после этого вы будете кормить его всякой дрянью!

Арто снова начинает плакать, и Тони быстро говорит Стиву, чтобы тот успокоился, и что он сам со всем разберется, когда вернется домой. Стив очень неохотно замолкает — внутри все кипит от гнева.

Когда Тони возвращается, Арто уже лежит в постели, а Пеппер пытается заставить Стива сделать заявление, если его так беспокоит то, что о нем говорят. Баки, Нат и Клинта нигде не видно.

— Я сказал им, что больше они его не возьмут, — говорит Стив. — И я не собираюсь это обсуждать.

Он отворачивается от обеспокоенного Тони, потому что понимает, что тот разрывается между тем, чтобы согласиться, и тем, чтобы сказать ему, что он ведет себя нелепо. Стив сам разрывается между мыслями о том, что поступает правильно, и о том, что все это нелепо.

Но потом он вспоминает маленькое испуганное личико сына, спрятавшегося под каруселями, и это укрепляет его решимость больше никогда не выпускать Арто из виду.

***

— Стив, — однажды вечером начинает Арто, широко зевая и натягивая пижаму. У него взъерошенные, влажные волосы, торчащие в разные стороны и пахнущие шампунем.

— Да, — отвечает Стив, моющий ванну и выуживающий из нее детали лего, лежащие на дне.

Он чувствует, как теплый груз падает ему на спину, свесив руки с плеч.  
— Ты доверяешь Клинту?

Стив на секунду замирает, а потом продолжает спасение лего.  
— Да. А что?

— Ничего, — вздыхает Арто.

Стив смотрит на него через плечо.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — прищуривается он, а Арто качает головой и отворачивается от него. — Арто.

— Если я скажу тебе, не кричи, — после паузы продолжает тот.

— Я никогда не кричу, — говорит Стив, и Арто морщит нос.

— Вруша, вруша не дури, мне с три короба не ври.

— Хорошо, я не буду кричать, — соглашается Стив. — Обещаю.

— Тони сказал Баки, что ты не доверяешь Клинту.

Стив тяжело вздыхает, и у него сжимается сердце. Он очень, очень хочет, чтобы прежде чем заводить такие разговоры, Тони проверял, нет ли поблизости маленьких любопытных ушей.

— Что ж, — начинает Стив, но потом решает вероломно отказаться от разговора и пойти по более простому пути. — Неважно, что он сказал. Уже поздно, тебе пора спать.

Арто начинает ныть и бурчать, и Стив готовится к долгой ночи.

***

Баки тоже ставит под сомнение обоснованность принятых Стивом решений. Однажды утром он застывает перед кофеваркой, к которой тот шел, с суровым выражением лица «я не сдвинусь с места, Роджерс, пока ты со мной не поговоришь, клянусь Богом».  
— Ты не можешь гарантировать того, что пока ты сидишь с Арто, с ним ничего не случится, — говорит он. — Ты должен доверять Клинту…

Стив нетерпеливо цокает языком. Ему очень нужен кофе, а Тони он просто необходим. Он предельно ясно выразил свои чувства по этому поводу.  
— Я доверяю Клинту.

— Хорошо, тогда пусть он сводит пацана в парк.

Стив тут же представляет плачущего, испуганного, одинокого Арто, ищущего Стива между деревьями. Он качает головой, пытаясь отогнать крайне живой образ. — Баки, просто оставь это, ладно?

— Ладно. Но эти твои дурацкие заморочки вредят и Арто, и тебе, и Клинту. И когда-нибудь они прихватят тебя за задницу.

— Я, блядь, попросил тебя оставить это.

Баки подчиняется.

Но, как это ни досадно, оказывается прав.

***

— Можно мне пойти посмотреть, можно мне пойти посмотреть, можно мне пойти посмотреть?!

Подскакивающий Арто переводит горящий взгляд с Тони на Стива и практически вибрирует от возбуждения. Он первый раз увидел детские игровые автоматы в обычном сетевом ресторанчике, в который они вынуждены были зайти, когда Арто начал ныть, что уже больше часа умирает с голоду. Тони смотрит на Арто, а потом на Стива с убийственно серьезным выражением лица.  
— Стив. Кажется, Арто хочет пойти и на что-то посмотреть.

Стив, сдерживая улыбку, откидывается на спинку стула и берет чашку с кофе.  
— Да, спасибо, я слышу. Но думаю, ему и здесь хорошо.

— Стив!

Тони смеется.  
— Ладно, давай, Smart Art. Но помни…

— Не стучать по стеклу, — быстро выдает Арто и мчится к кубу с игрушками. Прижимается к нему носом и смотрит на раскачивающуюся взад-вперед клешню.

— Прямо к роботу, — вздыхает Стив.

— У мальчика хороший вкус, — говорит Тони и забирает у него кофе. — Дай ему пару минут. Потом я его заберу.

Стив согласно кивает; автоматы не слишком загружены, они яркие и пахнут фруктовыми леденцами, и у Арто, по его словам, «лучший день в жизни». Хотя совсем недавно у него тоже был «лучший день в жизни», когда Клинт разрешил ему позавтракать в ванной, так что это не очень надежная шкала.

— У тебя есть наличка? — спрашивает Тони. — Он скоро за ней придет.

— Похоже, — кивает Стив. — А почему ты у меня спрашиваешь, ведь миллионер здесь ты.

— Миллиардер, — поправляет Тони. — У которого есть десяток кредиток и карточка-пропуск в Старк Индастриз. И ни одна из них не подойдет. Проверено опытным путем.

— Я хочу об этом знать? — спрашивает Стив, залезая рукой в карман. — Проверь в куртке.

— Вот когда начинаешь понимать, что Бартон не так плох — у него всегда есть мелочь, — филосовски замечает Тони, роясь в карманах Стива. — Думаю, я мог бы просто подключить агрегат к сети.

— Ты не станешь заводить детский автомат.

— Ну, ты как всегда убиваешь веселье…

Тони замолкает, когда оттуда, где минуту назад был Арто, раздается чей-то нервный, визгливый смех. Он поворачивает голову и видит возле автомата растущую толпу людей.

Через несколько секунд они со Стивом уже бегут узнать, что случилось…

— Вот черт.

Арто сидит на куче мягких игрушек внутри аппарата и методично перебирает их. Дети, стоящие снаружи, восторженно смеются, а взрослые озираются, по-видимому, выискивая тех, с кем пришел Арто.

— О, черт, — повторяет Тони, и Стив давится смехом. — Арто, это жульничество!

— Это ваш ребенок? — спрашивает один мужчина, и Стив, сморщившись, кивает. Потом стучит костяшками пальцев по стеклу, и Арто начинает радостно размахивать плюшевым тигром, глядя на Стива.

— Смотри!

— Как ты туда попал? — удивленно спрашивает Стив.

— Залез, — отвечает Арто, указывая на желоб, через который сбрасываются призы. — Я маленький.

— Боже мой, а ну, вылазь, — говорит Тони дрожащим от смеха голосом. — Арто, давай, иди к нам.

Тот упрямо качает головой.  
— Неа.

— Арто, — вступает Стив. — Тебе нельзя там находиться.

В ответ Арто выбрасывает из желоба тигра. А потом мягкого миньона, за которым следует довольно уродливый тюлень.

— Нет, — говорит он каждый раз, как выбрасывает игрушку. — Нет, нет, нет.

Появляется охрана. Следом — владелец ресторана. К ним присоединяется полицейский. Стив с Тони пытаются подкупить, заставить и даже шантажировать Арто, но ничего не выходит. Куча игрушек на полу за пределами автомата растет, а Арто все продолжает и продолжает выталкивать их наружу. Другие дети находятся в полном восторге от происходящего и тянут родителей за руки, чтобы посмотреть поближе.

Конечно, их узнают. И, конечно, их начинают фотографировать и снимать на камеры телефонов.

— Арто, клянусь Богом… — тихо цедит Стив, теряя последнюю каплю терпения. — А ну иди сюда.

— Нет, — мотает головой Арто, стоя в почти пустом стеклянном кубе. — Нет, ты никогда не позволяешь мне ничего делать.

Стив поднимает брови.  
— Прошу прощения?

— Ты никогда не позволяешь мне ни с кем ничего делать! — кричит Арто, а потом садится на дно автомата и начинает рыдать, прижимая к груди страшненького крокодила, который ему, видимо, очень понравился. — Ты постоянно говоришь, что я буду под домашним арестом и что я вообще больше никогда никого не увижу!

— Арто…

— Иди нахер!

— Ого, — напряженно произносит Тони. — Этого я не ожидал.

— Я не знал, что он… — начинает Стив и трет лицо. — Отлично, — говорит он Арто. — Хорошо. Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я пошел нахер — я пойду. Прямо сейчас уеду домой, и мы встретимся с тобой позже. Но если ты говоришь это только потому, что злишься, то ты должен вылезти из этой чертовой штуковины, обнять меня и дать мне все исправить.

Арто моментально встает, забирается в желоб, выползает наружу и позволяет Стиву подхватить себя. Зрители радостно кричат и аплодируют, а Арто прячет лицо у Стива на плече.

— Так, ладно, шоу окончено, дамы и господа, — говорит Тони, достает визитку и протягивает владельцу аппарата, который, похоже, испытывает огромное облегчение. — Позвони по этому номеру и выпиши мне счет за крокодила.

Потом он кивает охранникам и выводит Стива с Арто на улицу, продолжая выглядеть так, словно не знает, смеяться ему или плакать.

***

Клинт с Баки ждут их на общей кухне, стоя плечом к плечу со сложенными на груди руками и иронично поднятыми бровями. Баки ехидно ухмыляется, всем собой транслируя Стиву «я же говорил», и показывает телефон, на экране которого Арто внутри автомата размахивает над головой медведем.

— Хорошо, — устало вздыхает Стив, передавая спящего Арто Тони и поворачиваясь к ним. — Давайте с этим покончим.

Баки с Клинтом переглядываются и терпеливо ждут, когда за уносящим Арто Тони закроются двери лифта…

— Твой ребенок залез в машину с металлическим когтем!

— По крайней мере, он никого из нас никогда не посылал.

— Твоя безответственнось просто поразительна, Стив. Это же надо… машина с металлическим когтем.

— Всё, что происходило в наши смены — простая случайность. Но ты… Ты настолько нас превзошел…

Стив поднимает руку, чтобы они заткнулись, и садится к стойке.  
— Ладно, ладно, я понял.

— Понял, — повторяет Баки, вместе с Клинтом усаживаясь за стойку. — Хорошо. Что именно ты понял?

— Что был неправ, — вздыхает Стив, глядя на застывшую в ожидании пару. — Я был чересчур осторожным и упрямым, и вы можете забирать его в любое время. Потому что если он снова выкинет нечто подобное, я свихнусь.

— О, теперь ты хочешь, чтобы мы с ним нянчились, — тянет Клинт, откидываясь на спинку стула и демонстративно складывая на груди руки. — Тебе стало тяжело.

— Я… — начинает Стив, а потом вздыхает. — Мне очень жаль, — говорит он ему. — Серьезно. Я тебе доверяю, просто…

— Превратился вдруг в сумасшедшую мамашу? — подсказывает Баки, и у Стива даже нет сил спорить.

— Да, именно.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Клинт. — Как на счет мороженого на завтрак?

— Нет, — твердо отвечает Стив. — Он под домашним арестом до вторника. А потом ты сможешь его забрать.

— До вторника? — ужасается Клинт.

Стив морщится.  
— Была б моя воля, он бы просидел под домашним арестом до шестнадцатилетия.

Клинт вздыхает.  
— Ладно. Во вторник.

В комнате становится тихо, а потом Стив слышит, как вздыхает Баки.  
— Не смей…

— Я же тебе говорил.

***

Наступает лето. В Нью-Йорке становится жарко и лениво. В парке пахнет асфальтом, свежескошенной травой и немного — перегретым мусором. Сквозь нескончаемый гул уличного движения слышатся веселые голоса.

Даже Стив сегодня сбавляет обороты, и его обычный темп из стремительного превращается в неспешный и вальяжный. Он идет с мороженым в одной руке и с Тони в другой. Тот только что ушел с заседания совета директоров, на нем светлые брюки и потрепанная майка со «Звездными войнами», а его пиджак перекинут через плечо Стива.

— Поэтому мне на пару дней надо съездить в Японию и утрясти проблемы с импортом, тогда проект вернется в нужное русло, — говорит Тони. — Ты даже не успеешь соскучиться, а я уже вернусь.

Стив толкает его локтем, и он сходит с дорожки на газон. Тони смеется, а Стив тащит его обратно.

— Что?

— Твое эго не нуждается в том, чтобы я напоминал ему, что скучаю по тебе каждую ночь, когда ты уезжаешь.

— Я тоже, — вздыхает Тони и, потянув его на себя, целует.

— Папарацци, — шепчет Стив.

— К черту папарацци! У них и так миллион наших фотографий. Еще одна ничего не изменит. Кроме того, нам нужно что-то предпринимать, чтобы опровергнуть слухи о разводе после Кони-Айленда.

— Да. Пожалуй, ты прав, — задумчиво говорит Стив, останавливается, обнимает его за пояс и крепко целует. Тони кладет руки ему на плечи.

— Ничего себе, — впечатленно качает головой он, когда Стив отстраняется. — Вы меня шокируете, мистер столп бескомпромиссной морали.

— Это ты начал, — улыбается Стив, но все же отпускает Тони, и они идут дальше. — Поймаем такси?

— Неа, — отвечает Тони, берет у него мороженое и облизывает так, что Стив почти уверен — подобные движения языком должны быть запрещены для публичной демонстрации. — Хочется прогуляться по парку, купить чизбургер, а потом съесть его в ресторане на ужин.

— Чизбургер и ужин?

— Они ведь разрешат мне принести с собой чизбургер, если я дам им достаточно большие чаевые, правда?

Стив смеется.  
— Как насчет того, чтобы купить чизбургеров и пойти домой? А потом ты сможешь заняться обновлением био-сканера.

У Тони начинают восторженно блестеть глаза.  
— Вот именно за это я тебя и люблю. Ты прекрасно знаешь, чего я хочу.

— Это абсолютный эгоизм, — отвечает Стив. — Ты сегодня всю ночь что-то бормотал во сне об этой проклятой штуке.

— Ну, в свое оправдание…

Тони замолкает и останавливается. Стив поворачивается и видит, что он смотрит на что-то за его плечом. Стив напрягается, обернувшись, обводит взглядом периметр и видит…

Арто.

Далеко, на другом конце парка, он бегает кругами от Клинта и визжит от смеха, когда его поднимают и перекидывают через плечо. Его хохот слышен даже отсюда. Баки тоже там — сидит на траве с Омари на коленях, который смотрит на Арто и широко улыбается. Солнце отражается от его чешуек и металлической руки Баки, сверкающей, как маяк посреди парка.

Стив, не задумываясь, делает к ним шаг. Но когда видит, как Клинт садится рядом с Баки, опустив Арто на траву, замирает. Клинт достает из рюкзака две пачки сока, протягивает Арто и Омари и что-то говорит Баки, а тот, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, заливается счастливым смехом.

Стив сглатывает ком в горле и смотрит, как Омари сползает с коленей Баки и подходит к Арто. Тот немедленно начинает ему что-то рассказывать, активно жестикулируя и, вероятно, повсюду разливая сок. Омари кивает и вдруг показывает ему что-то в траве. Арто восторженно ахает и возбужденно зовет Клинта. Тот приседает рядом с ними, и Арто тяжело приваливается к его плечу.

— Хочешь пойти туда? — спрашивает Тони.

Стив смотрит на зачарованно разглядывающих того, кто был найден в траве, Арто и Омари. Боже, конечно, хочет. И не сомневается, что Арто им обрадуется. Но его что-то останавливает.

У него долг. И перед Арто, и перед Клинтом. За то недоверие, которым он их огорчил. К тому же, как бы ни трудно ему было это признать — Арто и без него прекрасно проводит время. И так оно и должно быть. Ему нельзя расти, думая, что он может быть счастлив и в безопасности только рядом со Стивом. Черт возьми, Баки был прав. Это не пойдет ему на пользу.

Поток мыслей Стива прерывается, когда он замечает, как Баки выпрямляется и, не глядя на них, небрежно показывает им руку с поднятым вверх большим пальцем.

— Естественно, он нас заметил, — смеясь, говорит Тони и сворачивает с тропы. — Идем.

Стив хватает его за руку и останавливает. Тони вопросительно смотрит на него, а Стив глубоко вдыхает, на секунду задерживает дыхание и резко выдыхает.

— Им и без нас хорошо, — говорит он, уводя его за собой. — Пойдем купим те чизбургеры, которые ты так хотел.

Тони улыбается.  
— Уверен?

— Я знаю, что нужен ему. Но… не ежесекундно.

Он чувствует себя так, будто у него разбито сердце. Но понимает, что это его проблема, и он должен решить ее сам, несмотря на то, насколько это больно.

— Эй, — мягко говорит Тони, считывая его эмоции. — Возможно, ты не должен быть с ним ежесекундно. Но он знает, что ты рядом. Он верит, что, когда ему будет нужно, ты обязательно появишься.

Это всего лишь пластырь на ране, но это только начало, и это помогает. Стив кивает и поднимает на него взгляд.

— Ладно. Итак, чизбургеры, дом, работа?

Тони, идущий с ним в ногу, задумывается.  
— Может, чизбургеры, дом, секс, а потом работа?

Стив смеется, обнимает его и целует.  
— Уговорил.


End file.
